The conventional storage devices are usually standard with 2.5 inches specification to be applied to the usual computers. Regardless of whether the primary transmission interface is SATA or PCIe, existing storage devices use only one electrical connector for connection.
When a user wants to use two independent hard disks for some special functions, two standard 2.5-inch hard disks must be prepared, and the corresponding cables and electrical connectors must be prepared, too. Not only the total size of the product is large, it is more likely that the specific function cannot be used because the communication protocols used by the two hard disks or the specifications of the two hard disks are different.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved storage device distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.